A New Life
by percabeth4ever5151
Summary: Annabeth Chase has just found out she has to move to one side of the country to the other side. She is starting over. The only people that know her in this new place is her family and her best friend Thalia Grace. Though one troublemaker boy with sea green eyes and raven black, messy hair will catch her eye. She has fallen hard for him, but the only question is did he fall too?


**Chapter 1: Introduction/We're Moving**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please no flames. I know I'm not very good at writing. I don't know were I'm going with this story. So please just go with me. Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the story line.**

**Annabeth's POV**

My name is Annabeth Chase. I am 16 and a junior in high school. I live in San Francisco, California with my mom Athena Chase, my dad Fredrick Chase, my 6 year old twin brothers Bobby and Matthew Chase, and my 18 year old brother Malcolm Chase. I don't know a lot of people. My best friend Thalia Grace moved to Manhattan, New York freshman year with her mom and younger brother Jason. We still talk everyday though. I also know Calypso White, my second best friend, but that's about it. I have long blond curly hair, more like princess curls, and grey eyes. Now with that lets go to this morning.

-Linebreak-

I was sleeping until I hear " Annie get up! Get up!" With two little boys jumping on me. I open my eyes to see Bobby and Matthew yelling at me to get up. I groan and put my pillow over my face, and yell " Get out!" " But Annie mommy," Bobby says, " said to come wake you up." Matthew finishes off. I hate it when they finish each others sentences. " Ugh, I hate it when you guys do that." I say in a irritated tone. They look at each other and Matthew says " We," Bobby finishes with "know."" Ugh! Just get out so I can get ready." I say pushing them out. After they get out I grab a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt. I take a quick shower then get dressed. I put my hair in a messy ponytail. I put my black converse on. Grab my grey back pack and rush down the stairs. " Morning guys." My dad says, " Morning honey." "Annabeth sweetie eat your breakfast. I'll give you a ride to school it is pouring outside." My mom said. " Ok, mom." I ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth, and said bye to every one. When I got in the car my mom said, " So Annabeth, how has school been?""It's been good. What about work?"" It's been good. How's Calypso been? She hasn't been over in a while. Why is that?"" Well she's been good. She hasn't been over in a while because she has been with her dad."" Ok." Then it turned to a comfortable silence. When we pulled into the school I said, " Bye mom. Love you. See you at dinner." Her response was, " Ok love you too. Have a good day."" I will." Then she drove off.

-Linebreak-

I walked to my locker to see Calypso waiting for me. " Hey." She said as I walked up. "Hey. How was your weekend?" I asked while getting my stuff from my locker. "Good. Yours?"" Good." As I said that, the bell rang to get to homeroom. "Well I better get going. Mr. W will have my head if I'm not there before the bell." I said. " Yea me too. Bye Annie." "Bye, and don't call me that!" I said as she ran off. I got to class 5 seconds before the bell rang. The day went by pretty fast. Next thing I knew I was telling Calypso bye, and walking home. When I got home every one was home. That's what scared me. Every one was home! That never happens when I get home unless something was wrong. When I walked in my father said, "Annabeth sweetie, please come to the kitchen. We have to talk." When I went to the kitchen, every one was at the table. Even Malcolm and he had swim after school so something was up. I sat in between Bobby and Matthew. My mom started with, " Honey, I've already told your brothers, but were moving." I just stared at her in shock. I didn't want to move. I may not have a lot of friends, but I love San Francisco. I don't to move. So my best response was, "WHAT!"

**A/N: Please I know it's not the best. I am trying. Remember this is my first fanfic, so please no flames. If you guys like it then I will continue on with it, but I just had to get this in here. I know it's short. Next one I will try to make longer. Next will have were there going and stuff. So hopefully it will be better. I will try my best. Thank-you.**


End file.
